


Lending a Hand

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hand Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alien Tommy, its really just Tommy being in love with Gordon's hands, knot cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: >Tommy's eyes trail over to Gordon's hands as they delicately wash the dishes, the way he’s firm but gentle as to not break the plates. A small gulp goes down his throat as he thinks of Gordon's hands on him like that, maybe in the shower and squeezing the soap into his skin, letting the pads of his fingertips taper down his body like the waterdrops of the shower.He's gotten his own heart racing just from the mere thought.<So, Tommy has a hand kink-
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in another rant and been beta read ^^  
> Hope ya'll enjoy.  
> Here's a link to how Tommy's alien dick looks: https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1345202571489673217
> 
> No minors or sending this to the crew/anyone who doesn't ask

Gordon is a gorgeous man, no doubt in Tommy's mind about that. While a bit rude and arrogant at first meeting, he cannot say he blames the guy after the shit they've all now been through. But he can see Gordon has a caring heart once he’s not being patronized and faced with death at every corner. He can be so tender and sweet. Tommy lets out a small sigh as he watches Gordon do the dishes that he was so insistent on doing.

_ "I-I'll just g-get these washed then w-w-we can watch the o-original Smurfs." _

_ "No way man, you did the dinner, let me do them." _

_ "M-Mr. Freeman I'm your host." _

_ "And I'm your boyfriend, c'mon man." _

_ "... O-Okay." _

Now Tommy both regrets and is very much glad that he let Gordon do the dishes. When Gordon is in the  _ zone, _ he’s oblivious to the world. It is rather cute, and it is the perfect opportunity to watch him.

He has his hair neatly tied back in a ponytail, always so well brushed and clean since returning from the res cas. His skin is slightly lighter than Tommy’s own with a few scars from their 'adventures'. Gordon has been self-conscious about them, but Tommy adores every mark that made Gordon who he is. The way his body is so soft and  _ big _ ... humans are weird with their so-called “perfect” body types regarding those larger, because Gordon's is perfect in Tommy’s eyes. He is the softest cuddler Tommy’s ever been with.

Tommy's eyes trail over to Gordon's hands as they delicately wash the dishes, the way he’s firm but gentle as to not break the plates. A small gulp goes down his throat as he thinks of Gordon's hands on him like that, maybe in the shower and squeezing the soap into his skin, letting the pads of his fingertips taper down his body like the waterdrops of the shower.

He's gotten his own heart racing just from the mere thought.

Tommy's own hands fiddle with each other, thinking about the times they walk down the street holding hands made him want to go to Gordon and kiss those amazing works of beauty, or whenever he'd brush his hair out of his face, wishing they'd linger just a little longer.

His favourite has to be when Gordon is the one spooning him at night, Gordon would get touchy in his sleep and the feeling of his hands caressing Tommy’s chest and stomach was pure bliss.

"Tommy?"

Tommy jumps out of his fantasy and looks up at Gordon, who is drying off his hands after placing the dishes in the drying racks.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Hehe, buddy you were staring into space, something on your mind?"

Tommy's cheeks start to flush red. Did he notice...?

"Oh um, w-w-was just, thinking w-while waiting for you."

He wasn't exactly lying. Gordon smiles, that smile... It is so beautiful, when he’s the reason Gordon is smiling it makes it even better.

Gordon walks over to Tommy and places a soft kiss on his head, taking his hand and the two walk to the lounge room. Tommy blushes as Gordon's fingers intertwine with his own as if they were made for each other.

The show was Tommy's idea, he should be the one most invested.

But instead, he’s stuck taking any chance he can to look at Gordon's hands.

The two are huddled together on the couch, Gordon under Tommy's arm and leaning against his body with his head on his shoulder. One of Gordon's hands is intertwined with his own, the other resting against his leg. Whenever Gordon wants to shift closer, he can feel his hand pressure against his thigh. The way his thumb traces against Tommy's knuckles sends shivers up the man's spine. He wants to lavish him in love and cover his hands in kisses that they rightfully deserve.

"You okay there buddy?"

"W-what?"

Gordon's eyes stare up at him, he gives his hand a comforting squeeze which does not help the situation at hand. His body begins to heat up as Gordon rubs his other hand up and down his leg to sooth him.

"You look rather distracted."

"O-oh! Uh, I just, I just have seen th-this multiple times..."

"Sure?"

Gordon knows something is up, he has to. Will he think he's a freak...? What if humans aren't okay with this?

Gordon moves his hand up Tommy's leg again, his breath hitches before he can think to stop it, and Gordon's eyes have a gleam in them.

"Tommy?"

The hand continues to go up, now gently gripping at his hip.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Are you... sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

He knows. He HAS to, but why does he want him to say it? It's embarrassing. Though this itself is embarrassing.

"N-No, not at a-all Mr. Freeman." He lies, now avoiding eye contact. Gordon scoots closer, his free hand now tracing circles on Tommy's sensitive clothed belly.

He can feel his cock swell in his slit; he can't hold it in much longer if Gordon keeps this up.

"You seem rather worked up, what you thinkin' of?"

He holds their clung together hands to his face, looking up at him with those adoring eyes.

Tommy feels like he's on the verge of evaporating out of existence from the sheer cuteness and burning hot arousal this provides him. He wants to feel Gordon's lips on his hand, to feel Gordon's hand on his face. He wants it so bad.

"Um you're um... v-very h-handsome a-a-AND-!"

Tommy's eyes widen as Gordon brushes Tommy's knuckles, still locked together with Gordon’s hand, against his lips, the wonderful fingers clinging to his skin, not letting go.

"Tommy, it’s okay to have... Kinks. You know?"

His cheeks burn red, he covers his face with his free hand and groans.

Gordon chuckles and calls Tommy's hand, softly brushing it away to replace it with his own, caressing Tommy's hot cheek.

That only fuels the feeling more as Tommy feels Gordon's fingers against his sensitive skin, the way his thumb brushes up and down under his eye.

"It... I-I..." He can’t form the words, he can't think. He leans into the touch with a longing sigh, Gordon watching and smiling at the sweet sight.

"You know I love you, and... I think your interest in my hands is... Pretty cute."

Cute, oh dear god he can't handle when Gordon thinks something is cute. He loves being cute for Gordon, he can be himself without being labelled as too childish. Sure he did that at first, but he's glad Gordon was able to change his views on it and respects him as a grown, alien, man.

"So uh, is it a proper... Intimate sort of thing?" Gordon asks, placing more kisses to his knuckles, which sends heat straight down to his dick.

"Um, uh i-i-it is a-and uh..."

Gordon's eyes travel down and notice the slightly wet spot between his legs where his slit is.

"Ohh, I see now~"

Fucking dammit. Tommy looks down, burning red, trying hard to keep his dick inside his slit.

"Why didn't you tell me this before man, could've had so much fun with this sort of thing?"Gordon sounds so smug; he probably looks smug too. He brings his hand up to Tommy's chest and traces a single finger along the outline of his pecs.

"Nm w-w-was, d-d-didn't kn-know if, if you'd find it w-weird..."

"It’s just a kink man, everyone has them."

That, that makes him feel a bit better. Tommy smiles a little and looks back at their hands on Gordon's face.

"So, what type of things do you like to do? With the whole hand thing?"

Shit, it’s one thing to fantasize but now he has to EXPLAIN what he thinks about!? It’s already hard to think with that hand still trailing over his chest, his heart pounding beneath.

"W-w-well, they're uh, its... I-I r-really like holding y-your hand and uh... W-when you uh..."

Gordon squeezes his hand gently and circles his thumb on the back of his palm.

"A-a-and th-that...! It's uh, they're also very... Very pr-pretty and..."

He can't think properly, he wants to spill out all his love for Gordon, but he feels silly.

"Naw, you're cute when you're flustered."

Gordon moves his hands up to Tommy's face and pulls him in for a kiss. Tommy's eyes close to the soft sensation of Gordon's lips and his palms against his cheeks, his own hands start shaking from the overwhelming joy and arousal he feels.

"I love you..." Gordon whispers into the kiss, now stroking his thumbs against Tommy's face, which earns a whine from the taller man. Tommy manages to calm down enough to place his hand on top of Gordon's and the other on his shoulder, leaning into the kiss.

Tommy moves his head slightly, breaking the kiss but placing his lips to Gordon's palm, his breath shaky as he kisses the soft skin. Gordon stares in awe at how adorable he looks, the sound of his lips smacking together in the pressured kisses.

"God you're so wonderful..."

"I-I... I'm just kissing y-your hand..."

"And you look wonderful doing so..."

Tommy's heart leaps with the praise and brings his hands to hold Gordon's hand and wrist, pressing him against his face to nuzzle more freely. He runs Gordon's fingers through his hair then back down to rub the soft pads against his lips while taking the occasional peek at Gordon's face.

"What else would you like?"

"I... In... I-In my m-mouth please...."

"Sure bud, can, I sit on your lap?"

Tommy nods and moves their positions so they’re more comfortable on the couch, Gordon on his lap and sitting on his now out dick. His hands have not left his face.

Gordon takes extra care in his touching, now knowing how much it affects Tommy. He listens to his breath hitch or his body shiver when his hands touch sensitive skin. Finally, though, he presses his thumb to Tommy's lips and slowly pulls his bottom lip down. At first Tommy's too lost in the feeling to open his mouth but when Gordon's thumb is at his chin adding pressure down, he opens his mouth, not wide but enough for him to press his thumb inside and against his teeth.

"Good boy..."

He whines at the petname, he rarely gets called them, but when he does Gordon always knows when to hit him with them, and he adores it.

Gordon takes his time running his thumb along Tommy's teeth, they are pretty accurate to a human's except his canine teeth are sharper. Tommy's tongue moves up and flicks at Gordon's thumb, with a smirk he presses his thumb down on the other's tongue. Tommy squirms and moves his hips up against Gordon's crotch.

"Oh, you like that~?"

Tommy tries to nod but ends up drooling down his own chin, saliva getting onto Gordon's thumb as he keeps his mouth open.

Gordon pulls away his thumb much to Tommy's disappointment and a string of saliva stays connected between the two.

"Being so good..."

"Th-Th-Thank you... C-Can you... put it back...?"

Gordon is more than happy to oblige, only this time he puts his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth instead.

"Go on, suck them off for me~?"

Tommy's cock twitches under his briefs as he closes his mouth around Gordon's fingers and gets to suckin’. Gordon admits he feels some pleasure just from indulging Tommy's kink, the joy of making him so happy and making him feel good always brought extra fun to their nights. Tommy does so much for him, he's always happy to find ways to return the favour.

The sound of sucking is all Gordon can focus on, he can feel Tommy's tongue lick at his fingers, sometimes slipping between them as he moves his head up and down as if it were a dick. He swallows around Gordon's thick fingers with a loud gulp which sends a shiver down his spine.

He moves his free hand to comb through Tommy's hair as the other man sucks, hollows his cheeks and makes loud slurps around Gordon’s fingers. Tommy opens his mouth to coil his tongue around Gordon's third finger and pulls it inside, sucking on all three. Now it’s Gordon who’s blushing hard.

Tommy lets out a soft moan around Gordon's fingers, his hips rocking up against Gordon as his saliva dribbles down his chin and neck.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Hm...?" He continues sucking as he looks up to listen to Gordon.

"So, does that mean like, handjobs are one of your favourites to receive?"

He’d never thought about that before. But now that Gordon mentions it...

Tommy pulls his mouth off Gordon's fingers with a wet suck.

"Um, p-probably. N-Never gave it m-much thought..."

"Would... You like to try?"

"Y-Yes please..."

Gordon gives Tommy a kiss on the lips and gets to work on removing his pants. He lets them slide down to Tommy's feet and tugs down the man's boxers, finally freeing his achingly hard cock.

"P-Please..."

"Don't worry Tommy." Gordon kisses him again, his wet finger presses against Tommy's tip and rubs the small hole on it, making it twitch in need.

"That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes..."

He taps his fingerpads onto Tommy's shaft, feeling it pulse and twitch in desperation. Tommy takes Gordon's hand and wraps it around his cock needily, whining and spreading his legs further.

"So naughty, can't be patient." Gordon teases, keeping a firm grip on his cock. "How sensitive are these?"

Tommy looks down and sees Gordon was referring to the ridged spikes on his cock.

"Um, v-very... its u-uh... t-they have their own set of n-nerve end-INGS!"

Tommy's cock jolts some precum as Gordon presses his thumb against one of the ridges and rubs up and down.

"Oh, that's pretty cool eh?"

"M-Mhmm!" Tommy bites his lip as Gordon keeps toying with the nub. Gordon smiles and leans against Tommy's shoulder as he moves his hand up and down Tommy's cock, taking note to fidget with the ridges. The little nubs stretch out and pulse under his touch, then grip onto him on his way down, trying to keep him.

"Oh... Nghh..."

As he strokes his cock, Gordon places his other hand up Tommy's shirt, skin touching and fingers twirling the very thin hairs on Tommy's belly.

"So good... ohh..."

Gordon takes a spike between his finger and thumb and starts to stroke it; Tommy's cock is drooling precum as his legs twitch and spread further.

Tommy grips the couch tightly, he can see the outline of Gordon's hand under his shirt, the way those fingers toy with his ridges and stroke up and down his dick, the way his skin glistens as the pre drips down.

It’s getting too much; he’s so close already.

"P-Please...! Need to, need t-to..."

"You need to cum~?"

He nods fast, Gordon kisses his neck and pumps faster, keeping a tight grip so that those pretty ridges are stimulated.

"C'mon Tommy, cum for me?"

"Ngh oh...! Oh my-Mr. F-Freeman...!"

Tommy grips onto Gordon as his cock knots and he starts spilling cum, it leaks down all over Gordon's hands. It isn’t the most extreme orgasm, but it feels amazing, long and drawn out. Feeling his cock flow out cum as it pulses, Gordon takes his hand out of Tommy's shirt and grips his knot, squeezing it.

"Oh-oh my...!" Tommy's cock twitches and another splurt of cum leaks out. It makes Gordon smirk as he massages the knot, making Tommy overstimulated, whining in need.

"T-Too much..."

Gordon lets go of the knot but keeps hold of his cock.

"All good bud?"

"Y-Yeah... S-so good..."

Tommy's eyes close as he leans against Gordon, his dick going soft and retracting back into his slit. Gordon presses his hand to the man's slit and gently massages it, Tommy squirms to lean against Gordon as he does so, laying on the couch.

"S-Sleepy..."

"Take a nap love… We should do this again sometime."

Gordon kisses the top of Tommy's head and holds him close, the two smiling in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I have a twitter nsfw art account if ya'll want to see  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
